1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus is configured to receive an electrical signal. The semiconductor apparatus is configured to perform a specified operation according to the signal, and output an electrical signal.
Because a semiconductor apparatus operates at high speeds, technologies related to precisely receiving a signal has become important. Also, technologies that relate to outputting a precise signal from the semiconductor apparatus have become important as well.
In particular, whether a semiconductor apparatus outputting data at a high speed outputs precise data may serve as a yardstick for determining the performance of the semiconductor apparatus.